1963
]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *? - ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (re-release) *January 16 - Son of Flubber *February 20 - Fantasia (re-release) *March 29 - Miracle of the White Stallions *June 1 - Savage Sam *July 7 - Summer Magic *November 20 - The Incredible Journey *December 25 - The Sword in the Stone (New York City, New York) Shorts *February 20 - Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (re-release) Theme park happenings *June 23 - Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room opens at Disneyland. *November 22 - Walt Disney makes his first flight over the area that he plans to build Walt Disney World on. The same day, Disneyland undergoes an unscheduled closure following the assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. People Births *? - Debi Mae West (voice actress) *January 4 - Dave Foley (voice actor) *January 5 - Jiang Wen (actor, screenwriter, and director) *January 11 - Pres Romanillos (animator) *January 12 - Charlie Bean (animator, writer, storyboard artist, producer, and director) *January 19 - Veanne Cox (actress and dancer) *February 12 - John Michael Higgins (actor) *February 14 - Enrico Colantoni (actor) *February 17 - Larry the Cable Guy (comedian and actor) *February 19 **Joey Diaz (comedian and actor) **Jessica Tuck (actress) *March 6 - D.L. Hughley (actor and comedian) *March 17 - Lise Simms (actress, singer, dancer, and designer) *March 18 - Vanessa Williams (singer, actress, producer, and former fashion model) *March 20 **David Thewlis (actor, voice actor, author, director, and screenwriter) **Kathy Ireland (model, actress, author, entrepreneur, and designer) *March 27 - Quentin Tarantino (director, screenwriter, producer, cinematographer, and actor) *April 8 - Julian Lennon (musician and photographer) *April 17 - Joel Murray (actor) *April 18 - Eric McCormack (actor and comedian) *April 26 - Jet Li (actor) *May 10 - Rich Moore (animation director and business partner) *May 11 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *May 25 - Mike Myers (actor, comedian, producer, and screenwriter) *June 1 - David Rudman (puppeteer) *June 3 - Toshiaki Karasawa (actor) *June 6 - Jason Isaacs (actor) *June 9 - Johnny Depp (actor) *June 17 - Greg Kinnear (actor, comedian, and TV personality) *July 13 - Sandy Fox (voice actress) *July 27 - Donnie Yen (actor) *July 30 - Lisa Kudrow (actress, comedian, and producer) *August 1 - Coolio (actor, rapper, and record producer) *August 3 - Lisa Ann Walter (actress, comedian, screenwriter, and producer) *August 9 - Whitney Houston (actress, singer, and producer) *August 16 - Christine Cavanaugh (voice actress) *August 19 - John Stamos (actor and musician) *August 30 - Michael Chiklis (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *September 18 - Dan Povenmire (voice artist, producer, screenwriter, director, and storyboard artist) *September 25 - Tate Donovan (actor and director) *October 6 - Elisabeth Shue (actress) *October 23 - Allison Shearmur (producer and former Disney vice-president) *October 26 - Tom Cavanagh (actor) *October 28 - Lauren Holly (actress) *October 31 - Rob Schneider (actor, comedian, screenwriter, and director) *November 3 - Brian Henson (puppeteer, director, producer, writer, and technician) *November 5 - Andrea McArdle (actress and singer) *November 10 **Hugh Bonneville (actor) **Tommy Davidson (comedian and actor) *November 20 - Ming-Na Wen (actress) *November 21 - Nicollette Sheridan (actress) *November 25 - Kevin Chamberlin (actor) *November 29 - Debi Mae West (voice actress for radio, television, animation, and video games) *December 15 - Helen Slater (actress and singer-songwriter) *December 16 - Benjamin Bratt (actor) *December 18 - Brad Pitt (actor, director, and producer) *December 19 - Til Schweiger (actor, director, and producer) *December 23 - Jess Harnell (voice actor, singer, and musician) *December 31 - Gong Li (actress) Deaths *September 15 - Oliver Wallace (composer) Character debuts *June 1 - Apaches *June 23 - Jose, Michael, Pierre, Fritz, Enchanted Tiki Room Birds, Showgirl Birds, Clyde & Claude, Maui, Koro, Rongo, Pele, Ngendei, Tangaroa-Ru, Hina Kuluua, Tangaroa, Uh-Oa *July 7 - Julia Carey *December 25 - Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Archimedes, Madam Mim, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, Tiger and Talbot, Wolf, Girl Squirrel, Granny Squirrel, Merlin's sugar bowl 1963